Elmyra's Valentine
by Squishy Belly Lover
Summary: Elmyra Duff and Montana Max spend Valentines Day together


**Elmyra's Valentine**

 **Authors Notes**

 **I don't own Tiny Toon Adventures, Elmyra or Montana Max. They belong to their rightful owners and Warner Brothers. I am also am aware I wrote a weight gain fic involving Elmyra but that was based on Pinky, Elmyra and The Brain and not Tiny Toon Adventures.**

It was coming up to Valentine's Day at Acme Acers and Elmyra Duff was hoping to get a valentine's day gift from Montana Max.

Elmyra was walking down the corridor of Acme Loonyversity when she saw Montana Max.

"Hey Monty…" Elmyra greeted.

"It's nearly Valentine's Day"

"Yeah and?" Monty replied

"Aren't you looking forward to it?" Elmyra asked

"Erm…no" Montana Max responded

"I'm gonna get you a present" Elmyra cooed

"Oh I can't wait" Montana Max sarcastically said while rolling his eyes.

After Loonyveristy had ended for the day Montana Max went home in his limo. Once he got home he was greeted by his mother.

"Hey Monty hope you had a good day"

Montana just grunted

"Monty me and your father are going out for Valentine's Day with some close friends of ours and was hoping to keep their daughter company for the evening?" His mother explained.

"Whatever" Monty responded

The day before Valentine's Day, Montana Max thought to himself.

"If this girl is cute, I better buy her something nice"

So he went into Acme Acres and bought $100 worth of chocolates. After all this wasn't much for Montana Max. And then he went home.

Next day was Valentine's Day and his parents were getting ready to go out for the evening.

"Now Monty…. take good care of our friends little girl" His mother instructed.

The doorbell chimed "Mon-ey"

The Max's went to the door and opened it and standing at the door was Emily, Mac and Elmyra Duff.

"Monty" Elmyra squealed

Montana's jaw dropped

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" he cried

"Monty, we are good friends with her family so be nice to her!" his mother sternly said.

She then kissed Monty on the cheek, let Elmyra in and her and Mr Max went out with the Duffs for the everning. Monty then closed the door.

Then he remembered he had $100 worth of chocolates for Elmyra. He then rubbed his hands together and gave an evil smile to himself.

"Elmyra, can you make your way to the living room?" Montana then asked Elmyra

So, Elmyra went into the living room while Monty went into his room and got his boxes of chocolates.

Monty came back with a huge sack of chocolates for Elmyra while Elmyra was sitting on the couch.

"Oh, I nearly forgot" Elmyra chirped

The cute redhaired girl bought Monty a card shaped like a heart, a 6-pack box of root beer and a bar of chocolate

Monty tried to crack a smile

"Thank you" he thanked before handing the huge sack of chocolate

"There is yours" he said handing the sack to Elmyra

Elmyra opened the sack and saw a load of boxes of chocolates and chocolate bars

"All for me?" Elmyra questioned pointing to herself

"Yep" Monty nodded

Elmyra picked out a box of chocolates and shoveled them in her mouth.

"Why not put on a movie?" Montana Max recommended

So, Monty looked through his VHS collection. In the end, he found a movie called Bunny's in Love.

He put on the VHS and they watched it on the couch while Elmyra kept stuffing herself with chocolates.

During near the middle of the movie Elmyra started to gain weight and devolved a little pot belly.

"Oh Monty…. could you feed me those chocolates?" Elmyra asked

Without saying anything, Monty opened a box of chocolates and put a chocolate in Elmyra's mouth.

By the end of the movie Elmyra was fat.

"Do you want to watch a movie or keep feeding me chocolates?" Elmyra asked

Elmyra's fat belly spilled over her skirt and under her blouse, her breasts developed more, her arms and legs had gotten bigger.

They still had a lot of boxes of chocolates left.

Surprisingly Monty enjoyed feeding Elmyra and liked her huge midsection.

"C-can I jiggle your belly?" Monty asked Elmyra while stammering

"Go for it" Elmyra replied.

So, Montana Max kept feeding the fat little girl chocolates.

By the end of the night, Elmyra had eaten most of the chocolates and Mr and Mrs. Max came home with Elmyra's parents

"Elmyra sweetie we are here" Emily called out.

"I got to go. Walk to the door with me please" Elmyra said while getting up.

Montana Max helped Elmyra off the coach. She was heavy and she waddled to the door.

"Thanks for the evening" Elmyra thanked and kissed Monty three times on the cheek and smooched him once.

Both Parents aaw'd before Elmyra's Mom took Elmyra home.

 **The End  
**


End file.
